Sacred Hang
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: I'll have the summary up again later. YohxMorty
1. Prologue:Our Farwell

**Daisuke Hiwatari**-Ok,the idea for this fic came to me while I was playing Shaman King-Power of Spirit.I wasn't into yaoi when the show was on tv,so this pairing never really occured to me.-Rubs the back of my head-

**Yoh**-Of course it didn't.You were only thinking straight thoughts!

**Daisuke Hiwatari**-sweatdrop- OH,hush! At least I'm doing the fic now! At least be happy! Or do you want a fic where you're with Zeke?

**Yoh**-Heh-heh! Anyway,Daisuke Hiwatari **DOES NOT OWN **Shaman King! She only owns the story plot! There's also **YAOI AND LEMON! **For those of you who don't know what it is,**IT MEANS GUY AND GUY ACTION! KISSES,HUGS,LOVE,AND SEX! IF YOU NO LIKEY,THEN DON'T LOOK,BREATHE,OR READ!** Now,to not keep you waiting,here is _Sacred Hang_.Enjoy! -runs away-

**Daisuke Hiwatari**-HEY! Come back here! -runs after Yoh-

* * *

_Prologue-Our Farwell_

_

* * *

_

(Morty's POV)

I sat there against the base of the tree as I played around with the blades of grass that was in front of me.The wind was blowing very gently,carrying scattered leaves and flower petals as it passed the area.The wind looked like it was making the leaves and flower petals dance.They moved together as one and in a graceful manner.It was at a time like this that I notice something so little.Usually I never notice these things...But,because I'm so nervous I guess just did.

"Morty..."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled.I jumped up as I saw Yoh walking up the hill and over to me.I stopped smiling as soon as I took a good look at Yoh's face.It wasn't his usual happy face with that goofy grin plastered on it like always.It was a serious face...And even though he was trying to hide it,Yoh also had some sadness along with that serious look.Seeing Yoh like this always made me worry.That and it always got me nervous to a high level.I never liked it when Yoh was like that.When he does look like that it meant that something was up.

And not just any something...Mostly a bad something...

"Um,Yoh?"

"Yes?"

"Um...Is something wrong? I mean,you look pretty serious about something..."

Yoh looked away from me and sat down against the tree that I was sitting at.He folded his legs up and wrapped his arms around them,bringing his knees close to his chest.Yoh rested his head on his knees and took a deep breath...A shakey breath...

"Morty...There's something...Something I gotta tell ya...I didn't want to tell you at first,but Anna told me that I should seeing as how you're my best friend..."

I bent down in front of Yoh and looked at him.Something told me that I was gonna have to force whatever it is that he's going to tell me out of him.One way or another I needed to know.

"Well,out with it! Tell me what you're gonna say! I mean,it can't be THAT bad."

Yoh looked at me and I gave him a small smile.Immediately,Yoh looked away.Soon,he began to tremble.My smile faded and I placed my hands on Yoh's shoulders.I've never seen Yoh like this so I got very worried.

"Is it that bad? Please,Yoh,just tell me.Maybe I can help you with this."

"You won't be able to..." Yoh said in a low,sad tone.

"Why not? I've helped you before I can still help you now."

"You can't..."

"Why not!"

"Because I'm leaving..."

My eyes widened at what Yoh told me.I took a couple of steps back.

"L-Leaving? As in you're not gonna be here anymore?"

Yoh nodded his head slowly. "I have to...Now that I'm Shaman King I got no choice.The Shaman Council is gonna need me,my family will be making plan for me-there's gonna be a lot of things in store for me.And I can't take care of all that,so I have to go back to Izumo...I-I didn;t want to tell you this because I knew it was gonna hurt you.That'swhy Anna told me to tell you 'cause it was the right thing to do.Also-Huh?"

"...You're...going away?...Please...no..."

I wasn't paying to where I was walking that I ended up falling backwards.And because we were on a hill I tumbled down.

"Morty!"

I sat upand watched asYoh slid down the hill.He ran towards me and tried to see if I was hurt.As Yoh looked for injuries I just sat that in a daze.I kept replaying what Yoh just said through my head,over and over again.

"You don't have any big scatches.Just some small ones that aren't-Shit! You're bleeding from you're ankle!"

I looked down at my ankle.Yoh was right,I was bleeding...a lot.But,it was strange...It didn't hurt...

Yoh grabbed a part of his shirt and ripped it with his teeth.He brought the ripped cloth down to my ankle and began to wrap it around.

"Does it hurt,Morty?" Yoh asked me with concern in his voice.

"Not really...I don't feel a thing..."

Yoh looked up at me with sad filled eyes.Seeing that look on his face made tears start welling up in my eyes.Pretty soon those tears streamed down my partly dirt covered face.

"I guess I can't feel the pain in my ankle because the pain in my heart is much more worse...It hurts more than some stupid bleeding ankle..."

I brought my hands up to my eyes and tried to wipe the tears away.I tried to wipe them away,but failed.The more tears I wiped away the more the tears would come.I stopped wiping when I felt Yoh scoop me up in his arms bridal style.Yoh looked at me with a caring smile...The same smile from when I first met him...

"I'm sorry that you're heart hurts so much.I wish that there was a way that I could stop it...But,I can't..."

I rested my head on Yoh's chest and grabbed tightly onto his shirt.So tight,that I didn't want to let go...

"Morty..."

I looked up at Yoh nodded,telling him that he could speak.

"Anna and I may be leaving,but I'm not leaving you alone..."

I raised an eyebrow at what Yoh said.Yoh just smiled at my action.

"Amidamaru!"

_"Yes,Yoh?"_

Yoh turned around when he heard Amidamaru's voice.A small blue orb was floating fast towards us.When it stopped in front of Yoh it took the form of Yoh's Guardian Ghost,as everyone calls these spirits who hang with shamans,Amidamaru.

Amidamaru was a samurai who died in Japan's Muromachi Era which was from 1334-1467.He became infamous as 'The Fiend' because in his final battle he had slaughtered 50 guards. His head was then buried on the grounds of Saingan-Ji Temple here on Funbari Hill. AfterRio demolished Amidamaru's grave, the ghost joined forces with Yoh to defend the sanctity of his resting place, and withAmidamaru's help defeated Rio.

At first,Amidamaru didn't want anything to do with Yoh,but got involved with him either way.Amidamaru is very loyal to Yoh and his loyalty knows no limits.

_"Is there something you need Yoh?"_

"Yes there is!" Yoh stopped talking and looked at me for a brief moment. "I want you to be Morty's Guardian Ghost."

"WHAT!" Amidamaru and I yelled in unison.

"Amidamaru can't be my Guardian Ghost! He's yours!"

_"Exactly! A Guardian Ghost can't have TWO shaman parters!"_

"Who said that you were gonna have two shaman parters,Amidamaru?"

_"Wha..." _Amidamaru stopped his sentence and just stared at Yoh.

Yoh just grinned goofishly at Amidamaru. "I can't take you with me because I won't be needing you.I'll be well protected by Silva and the Shaman Council.I mean,they're strong enough to do it.Besides,I won't be fighting any time soon.And I can't leaveyou orMorty by yourselves.So,ifyou becomesMorty's Guardian Ghost you'll both be able to take care of each other.See? Everybody wins."

_"...Yoh..."_

"Also,Mosuke isn't your Guardian Ghost anymore,Morty.Which means you're a free shaman."

"But-"

"Please,Morty..."

I looked up at Yoh and saw him smiling very lightly.His grip on me got tighter and Yoh once again started to tremble.Tears were welling up in his eyes.Yoh looked like he was trying so hard not to cry.

"Morty...I want you and Amidamaru to team up.That way I'll know that you two are always togther...And so that you'll be strong...Because...that's what I want you to be..."

"Wha..."

Yoh looked me in my eyes.When he did the tears that were in his eyes were falling down his cheeks.Seeing Yoh cry made me start crying,too...More than before...

"I-I want you to become a strong shaman,Morty.That way you'll be able to protect yourself until I come back..."

"But..." I wrapped my arms around Yoh's neck which caught him off guard and caused him to fall backwards on the ground.We were both on the ground,crying in each other's arms.Yoh was crying quietly while I sobbed on his shoulder.

"But I don't want you to go! I want you to stay! If you go,I'll fall apart! I'll break into pieces!"

Yoh wrapped his arms tightly around me and sat us up. "I wish I could,Morty.But,I can't...I ahve to go..."

I looked up at Yoh with tearful eyes,biting my lower because it was quivering.I was trying so hard to not sob,but I couldn't...

"Master Yoh! Morty!"

Yoh looked to his left for a quick second then turned his gaze back at me.He roughly wiped away his tears then spoke to me.

"That's Rio...Listen to me,Morty." I felt Yoh lightly grab my chin and turn my face to his. "I promise you that I'll come back..."

"Y-You do?" I asked though sobs.

Yoh let go of my chin and wiped my tears away. "Only if you'll wait for me..."

I nodded my head.My response brought a smile on Yoh's face...A sweet smile...

Yoh was about to get up and leave when Ipulled on his shirt.He ended up falling dwon on his knees in front of me.Yoh had a shocked look on his face,but smiled nonetheless.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

I nodded.

"Then tell me.And quick before Rio-"

Yoh stopped in mid-sentence when I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.At the same time,I pressed my lips against his and kissed him.Yoh's eyes widened and his whole body become stiff.

I really didn't want Yoh to leave...But,like he said,there was no way for him to stay.As mcuh as I didn't want him to go,Yoh had to...But...I didn't want him to leave without him seeing what I feel for him...And this kiss is showing him what I feel for him...I may not be able to say it in words 'cause I'm scared,but this is all I can do for now...

I pulled away and looked at Yoh.The look of shock was still on his face and his eyes were still wide...But,now there were tears in those widned eyes.I opened my mouth to say something,but Yoh got up and began to run.

"I'm sorry for leaving you,Morty! G-Good-bye!"

With that said,Yoh disappeared from the graveyard.Leaving me and Amidamaru there.Amidamaru tried to comfort me as best as he could...But it didn't work...I kept crying until Rio came and calmed me down.After I calmed down,Rio took me to Yoh and Anna's house,the one they were living in.When I looked inside it was empty.Nothing was left...Nothing except aletter and something wrapped up in a bag.

I opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Morty,  
I'm sorry that I had to leave you.I really didn't want to,but I had no choice.Being the new Shaman King I have to try and make the world a better place for everyone.Including the peopleI care for.Anyway,other than leaving Amidamaru to you I'm also leaving you my house.Anna already spoke to your father and got you the ok to leave here.Also,I'm leaving you my old woden katana and my Sword of Light.Can't get strong without a fake and a real sword.Pratice hard and become strong...I'm really gonna miss you,Morty..._

_From,  
Yoh Asakura_

I layed the letter beside me and looked at the bag in front of me.I grabbed it and took out the swords that were meantioned in the letter.I layed them in front of me.I grabbed tightly on my shorts and began to cry once again.

_Yoh...I know that you can't hear me,but...Thank you...At least I have something that was once yours...And I'm sorry,too...Because...I wasn't able to tell you that...I love you..._

_

* * *

_

**Daisuke Hiwatari**-Yay! I finally finished it! And I really like how it turned out.What do you think?

**Yoh**-...I'm speachless...

**Daisuke Hiwatari**-And why is that? Wait! I know! You loved it so much that there's no words to decibe it!

**Yoh**-Actually,I was gonna say,'YOU MADE ME CRY!'

**Daisuke Hiwatari**-WHY YOU LITTLE!

**Yoh**-Oh boy... -runs away-

**Daisuke Hiwatari**-GET BACK HERE! -chases Yoh-

**Yoh**-Heh-heh! Don't forget,kiddies! **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1:Thinking Of You

**Daisuke Uchiha-** HELLO! HELLO EVERYONE!!! I know that's it's been awhile since I've up-dated any of my fics,so I'd like to apologize for the delay.

**Morty-**You should be sorry,Daisuke! You've kept many,MANY people waiting!

**Daisuke Uchiha-**falls down on floorM-MORTY!!! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!? You scared the living daylights outta me!!!

**Morty-** Hee-hee! Yay! I did it!

**Daisuke Uchiha-**Why you- runs towards Morty and tackles him Got ya!

**Morty-**OW! That hurt!!!

**Daisuke Uchiha-**Sorry! Anyway,how come Yoh's not here?

**Morty-**I will quote what Yoh said. 'I'm not going over there cuz Daisuke's a maniac!'

**Daisuke Uchiha-**Ooooo! Now he's really gonna get! goes to look for Yoh

**Morty-**D-DAISUKE!!! Oh boy...Well,since she's gone I guess I'll say the usual. Daisuke Uchiha **DOES NOT OWN SHAMAN KING! **She only own the story plot. Also,this is a yaoi story.Which means that it's a **BOY ON BOY THING! EVERYTHING IS BOY ON BOY KISSING,LOVING,AND SEX! YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T BOTHER READING!** Now,I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter on _Sacred Hang._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1:Thinking Of You_

* * *

(Amidamaru's POV) 

"_Morty,please. That's enough praticing for today. If you keep this up,you'll be one step closer to joining me!"_

I watched Morty stand still,panting as if his life depended on it. And this time I think it did.

Ever since the day Yoh left with Anna,because he became the new Shaman King,Morty has tried his hardest to become a good shaman.Yoh left Morty his house along with his wooden katana and the Sword of Light. And let me not forget that Yoh also left me with Morty as his new Gurdian Ghost. Yoh left telling Morty that he'd return. I sometimes doubt this to a point where I find myself telling Morty this. But,Morty is determind that Yoh will come back. I know that telling him that Yoh won't come would hurt him because he's in love with Yoh.

Yes...On the day that Yoh was leaving,Morty showed Yoh how he felt about him by laying a kiss on him.Morty in't the kind of person who can show his feelings so openly. But,when it came down to Yoh Morty just had to let him know.

If Morty didn't have feelings for Yoh it would be hard for him because they're friends,good friends at that. But,Morty feelings were of love.And it was very hard for him to let Yoh go. Though,what bothered me about it was how Morty didn't try to stop him. Usually he would try with all his might to stop something from happening.In this case,I find it strange.

"Amidamaru..."

I looked over at Morty as I snapped out of my thoughts.

_"Yes Morty?"_

"I'm gonna try it again..."

_"But! Morty your furiyouku is too low for you to do anymore training! Please! Just stop right now before you-"_

Morty cut me off when he put his hand out in front of me.

"Amidamaru! Spirit Form!"

_"Morty!"_

It was too late. I felt my body form itself into a small orb. I flew over to Morty and was in the palm of his hand.

"Into the Sword of Light!"

Morty took me and put me into the Sword of Light. I opened my eyes and looked at Morty. He was sweating and panting a lot. His legs were shaking and his grip and the sword was getting loose. Pretty soon Morty dropped the sword,falling to his knees at the same time. I left the sword and returned to my full ghost form.

_"Morty! Morty,are you alright!?"_

Morty looked up at me and smiled. "Phew! I guess I overdid it this time,huh?"

_"This time!? THIS TIME YOU DID MORE THAN OVER DO IT! YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF!!!!"_

Morty laughed. He sat up against the tree near my tombstone and looked up at the sky.

"Look Amidamaru. The sky's the same as that day..."

I frowned and floated over to Morty's side. He was just sitting there,staring up at the sky. He looked like he was thinking of something.I wanted to know what it was that he was thinking of,so I decided to ask.

_"Morty?"_

"Yeah Amidamaru?"

_"May I ask what are you thinking about?"_

"I'm not thinking..."

_"Really? Then what is it?"_

"I'm...I'm remembering the day that Yoh left..."

_"Oh..."_

We sat there not saying a word. The only thing that we heard was the wind blowing softly and the leaves russling on the tree branching. This would be the perfect time to ask Morty about Yoh. But,I felt as if though it wasn't my place to ask. I shouldn't even be thinking of asking something like that.

* * *

( Morty's POV)

I noticed that it was quiet for quite some time and decided to see if Amidamaru was still here with me.I looked over and saw that he was still floating there at my side. But,he had a face on that looked rather twisted. I laughed and caught his attention.

_"What's so funny?"_

"Y-You are that's what!"

_"Me? What did I do that was so funny?"_

"Your face! It looked so twisted!"

_"I beg your pardon! I was just thinking on weither I should ask you if-"_

Amidamaru placed his hand on his mouth before finishing his sentance. I gave Amidamaru a look that told him 'you better tell me what it is or I'll bug you about it.' In the end Amidamaru sighed and spilled.

_"I...wanted to ask you something about the day Yoh left..."_

I looked away from Amidamaru and went back to looking at the sky. "Go ahead and ask me..."

Amidamaru stayed quiet for a moment then spoke. _"Why...Why didn't you try harder to stop Yoh from leaving?"_

I brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around them.I rested my chin on my knees and closed my eyes.

"I didn't try to stop him because I knew that if I tried I'd make it harder for him to leave. And if that happened then I wouldn't have been able to...show him how I felt about him...I wouldn't have been able to kiss him..."

Amidamaru stayed quiet for awhile. I waited a bit before telling Amidamaru that we should head back home. It was a quiet walk.Neither one of us said a word. I'm guessing that Amidamaru was still thinking of something. I know that I shouldn't say this,but I felt like I should anyway.

"Amidamaru..."

_"Yes,Morty?"_

"I just want to say this...There's not a moment that I don't think of Yoh. I think about him all the time. More than when he was still here in Funbari. I think about wanting to see him and how I just want to be with him...And how much I want to feel his lips again..."

I stopped walking and placed my hand on my left arm. "I...I want to be able to feel his warmth like on that day when he was carrying me. I want to hear the way his heart was beating when I kissed him. I just want him back..."

_"Morty..."_

"That's why...I'll wait." I turned around and looked at Amidamaru. "I promised Yoh that I'd wait for him to come back and that's what I'm gonna do! I'll train and wait for him!"

Amidamaru nodded in agreement with me. I smiled and we continued our walk home. This time though,silence was no where around us. My mouth was busy talking to Amidamaru and my mind was full of thoughts of Yoh...

* * *

**Daisuke Uchiha-**Damn it! I couldn't find him!!!

**Morty-**Oh! You're back!

**Daisuke Uchiha-**Did I miss the chappy?

**Morty-**Yes. We just finished it.

**Daisuke Uchiha-**AW CRAP!!!

**Morty-**Don't worry Daisuke. It's not your fault you missed the chapter.

**Daisuke Uchiha-**You're right! It's not my fault! It's Yoh's fault! And when I find him he's gone!

**Morty-** chuckles in a nervous way Right... Anyway,thank you for reading _Sacred Hang Chapter one!_ I hope you enjoyed it!

**Daisuke Uchiha-**And remember!

**Daisuke Uchiha and Morty-**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!! BYE!!!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
